In the oil and gas industry, mandrels are specialized tubular components that can protect various equipment or instrumentation in a subterranean formation, such as cable splices, cable terminations, gauges and sensors, or other instrumentation. Mandrels are generally made using an expensive and time-consuming procedure that includes machining them from a single piece and rigorous pressure testing, making customization of design difficult and resulting in long delivery times.